The objective of the proposed research is to examine some of the potential neurochemical and behavioral consequences of administration of phencyclidine and/or alcohol to pregnant and nonpregnant animals. We will also examine the fetus of the pregnant animals for teratological effects. Thus far in our studies, chronic PCP given during pregnancy does not seem to affect maternal organ weights, dopamine binding or to produce abnormal fetus.